


bare

by harriet_vane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, girl!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/pseuds/harriet_vane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt at the <a href="http://catchmelike.livejournal.com/1656625.html">girl!direction fic fest</a>:</p><p>Harry isn't wearing any knickers and she tells Liam this. Like, it's so hilarious to see Liam go all red and blotchy like that.</p><p>(Harry is a girl, Liam is not, because I checked with the OP about what she wanted. Also, this is unbeta'ed comment fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	bare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [extemporally (hidebehindtrees)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidebehindtrees/gifts).



> Standard disclaimer applies: It's not meant to be about or imply anything about these actual people, just fictionalized versions of their public personas, ie, if Sorkin got to write a movie about Mark Zuckerberg, I get to write this fic. But please don't share this fic with anyone portrayed in it.

"I'm not wearing any knickers," Harry says.

Liam attempts to ignore this, the way he attempts to ignore basically every other naughty thing Harry says on a daily basis. If he looks up or lets on he's a bit shocked she'll only laugh and make it worse. She is _always_ trying to get him to blush and squirm. Liam focuses on checking twitter on his phone on the couch. _Brazil wants 1D_ is trending. Liam could twitter _Harry says shes not wearing any nickers_ and that would trend for sure. He's not going to, though. 

"Liam," Harry says again, sliding over on the couch so their thighs are pressed together. "You're all pink." She laughs and grabs Liam's hand, putting it on her thigh. Harry wears the most ridiculously tiny skirts for someone who has a very casual relationship to underwear, Liam thinks to himself. And then Harry starts sliding Liam's hand up her thigh.

"Harry!" Liam yelps, absolutely scandalized. He nearly drops his phone. Harry laughs. Liam tries to pull his hand free but Harry's holding on tightly, and it's a little too easy to notice how soft Harry's thigh is, and how close his fingers are to the edge of the ruffle of Harry's skirt. He tries so hard not to notice her like that and she makes it so difficult.

"Yes?" Harry asks, fluttering her eyelashes. 

It's absolutely absurd that Liam can't stop blushing; this is the kind of thing Harry says every day. Liam should be immune to her by now, but he's not. It's possible he's never going to get used to a girl as beautiful as Harry putting her fingers in his mouth for a laugh or trying to shock him by announcing the non-existence of her knickers.

For maybe the millionth time Liam reminds himself that it's a terrible idea to sleep with someone who's in your band. But Harry's been driving him crazy with touches and whispers and play-kisses for weeks, until he hasn't been able to think about anything else. He loves Harry for who she is, uninhibited and sexy and adorable but... He wishes she'd direct it at someone else for a while, because it's started to feel a bit like she's trying to ruin him for sex with anyone else, and that isn't fair.

"Stop it," says Liam, trying to sound firm. He mostly sounds a bit faint. "Or go and tell Louis that. Louis'll appreciate it. I'm just…"

"You don't want to check?" Harry asks, just a little poutily.

"No!" says Liam quickly, and wrenches his hand free. "Jesus, Harry, what kind of a question is that, it's – I can't – Oh my god." He turns back to his phone and presses the buttons a little too hard, accidentally twittering some random letters. He'll have to go back and delete that later. Maybe he'll replace it with _Sorry twitter I hit the buttons 2 hard because Harry has no knickers onnnnnn_

Harry sighs and slumps against the back of the couch. "Well, there goes that theory," she says, and crosses her arms. It makes it rather hard for Liam to look at her without looking at her breasts, which is almost as bad as how much bare thigh he can see. He looks back at his phone.

"You're going to put some on before the show, right?" he asks. "Because if you go on stage with no… Er, _like that_ , the front row is going to get quite an eyeful and I think you'll probably get some angry parents calling to complain."

"No, Liam, I'm not going on stage like this," Harry sighs. "Do you know, Louis told me I was being too subtle, but that can't possible be true, can it?"

Liam has no idea what she's talking about. "Well, it's not subtle to just announce you haven't got any underwear," he says. 

Harry gives him a long look. Liam doesn't especially like it when Harry looks at him that intently; she's awfully smart and she knows just how to make fun of him to make him squirm as much as possible. He's always worried this time she'll notice that his eyes can't seem to stay away from her mouth, and her breasts, and the way her hair curls over her neck where he'd very much like to lick her. 

"Maybe Louis's right," says Harry. Liam starts to shake his head and then _Harry climbs into his lap._ That would be fairly disastrous under any circumstances, there's no way he can pretend his dick isn't going to respond, but _particularly_ when he knows she hasn't got knickers on. That's just cruel. 

Liam sort of gasps and drops his phone in his haste to grab her hips, trying to push her off or at least hold her up high enough that she can't feel his dick getting hard from her teasing. But she's determined and already straddling him, hands on his shoulders. "Harry, _Jesus_ ," he says, voice cracking embarrassingly. 

"Liam," says Harry breathily. "Maybe I should explain. I'm not wearing any knickers because I want to make it really easy for you to fuck me." Her voice curls around the word _fuck_ the way it always does when she says something really dirty. Liam shudders. She's tiny but somehow she's taken all the air out of him anyway. 

"I…" says Liam faintly, and then he doesn't say anything else because he's not incredibly well-spoken under the best of circumstances, let alone when Harry is rocking her hips forward against his and she's just said _I'm not wearing panties so you can fuck me_.

"You like me, don't you?" Harry asks, biting her lip. She sounds incredibly determined but not entirely sure of herself. It's the tone she uses to psych herself up for a solo when she's scared she'll screw up on stage. "Wouldn't you _like_ to fuck me?"

"Everyone wants to fuck you," Liam says thoughtlessly, and then bites his lip in horror because that's a terrible thing to say.

Harry laughs, though. She's so beautiful when she laughs. "I know," she says. "But you'll be nice about it, because you like me. You're thoughtful and kind and _your arms_ , Liam, I can't stop thinking about them. You could hold me up against a wall and—"

It's like she's giving him a series of heart attacks. Liam might actually die from a lack of oxygen. His fingers must be digging painfully into her hips but she doesn't seem to mind.

Harry tilts her head with concern, like Liam might somehow say _no thank you, that doesn't sound like fun_. "Harry," he says, and his voice cracks again, so he has to stop and force himself to try and get at least a little air in his lungs. "Is this like… Is this just a sex thing? Because I… Because I can, I would, I will, I mean, you're beautiful, of course I will if you want me to—" He falters again on the idea that _she wants him to_. "But… If you just want a quick f— I mean, some quick sex, I'm the wrong person to ask, probably." 

She seems to have worked out what he means, even though he's not sure he said anything at all. Harry smiles and digs her little fingers into his shoulders. "I was hoping we could try it out right now and then, if it goes well, maybe make it something we do again. All the time. I've been climbing all over you for weeks," she says. "Didn't you notice?"

"You climb all over everyone," says Liam. She makes a little growling noise and darts forward suddenly, kissing him. Liam is so surprised he doesn't do anything about it, and she bites his lower lip, hard. 

"Not like this," Harry says against his mouth. Liam pushes up and kisses her because he needs her to shut up for a second, he can't think at all. 

Kissing her, though, makes it harder to remember he had objections to this. "But… the band?" Liam tries. He's almost sure he had a band-related reason not to fuck Harry, but it must have been _really_ stupid.

"Yes," says Harry. "It'll be good for the band if you and me get our shit together. I've been driving Louis mad whining about how you wouldn't just pick me up and throw me on a bed."

His jeans are so uncomfortably tight that the zipper is pressing into his cock and he feels a bit like he might pass out. He wonders what that feels like on her naked skin underneath her skirt. "Stop," he says. "Oh god, you can't say things like that."

"Because you don't want to?" Harry asks, teasing but also just the tiniest bit worried.

"Because I haven't got a condom here," says Liam honestly.

"I have some in my room," says Harry brightly, and starts undoing the button on his jeans.

Liam has to let go of her hips to grab her hands, and she squirms against him and kisses him again. It's a bit like Harry is made of fire and Liam is entirely brittle straw waiting be set alight. Their tongues tangle together and he groans because he can't help it. She is still determinedly trying to get her fingers on his zipper and he has to grab her wrists rather tightly, which makes her moan in turn.

"Carry me there," orders Harry, biting his ear.

Liam's not entirely sure his legs will work. Especially not when she wraps her arms around his neck and he slides his hands under her thighs and to her bum which… Well, she's still not wearing any knickers, is she, and his fingers are sliding along soft, hot skin. Standing up is so much effort he feels light headed. 

"I've been waiting and waiting for you to notice," says Harry, tightening her legs around his waist. "You aren't going to make me wait any longer are you?"

"No," says Liam honestly, because he can't imagine lasting very long feeling like this. And then Harry'll be disappointed and she won't want to do it again and he'll have to figure out how to go on with his life and—

"We're gonna have to rush to be done before the show," Harry says, breath hot against Liam's cheek. "So why don't we just plan right now that we'll do it again after the show? Maybe in the shower. Or before the shower. Or both. I bet we could find somewhere sneaky on the bus, too, if we're quiet. Or we could be loud and scandalize everyone and—"

She's been _thinking_ about this. Liam's hands are shaking. "Harry, stop, _please_ ," he says, voice strained, trying to open the door and hold her up and keep his legs moving in the right direction. She's squirming and hot and kissing his jaw and he _really could_ just push her up against the wall and let her work his jeans down and – He forces his brain away from that train of thought, because that's not the way he's going to have sex with Harry for the first time. The second, maybe, or the third, or the fourth if she's really still up for it.

"Okay," says Harry, grinning and dragging her mouth down his neck. "This'll do. For now."


End file.
